Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 May 2015
03:46 ji 03:51 hai 03:51 Hai 03:51 chat is dedagin 03:52 I know 03:52 :P yeah 03:53 Thread:211199 03:54 #deadchat 03:54 Vileplume... USED ACID! 03:54 I miss that word. 03:55 that word was last year 03:55 Felt like years ago. 03:55 Badanews: Laptop charger stopped working, Laptop ded, me using Family PC now, Photoshop trial might be wasted already 03:56 oh. 03:56 I have two laptop chargers 03:56 Oh 03:56 http://create-game.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3205 < I'm working there as an artist 03:57 I'll click any link in the chat :P 03:57 rly? 03:58 Except when it's from certain people 03:58 like who? 03:58 Meyguhmein 03:59 Oh yeah 03:59 (he posts lewd in my Facebook) 03:59 He once posted links to kinda-cartoon porn on chat -_- 04:00 really? 04:00 Wait... He's a Shulk player!? 04:00 woah me too 04:00 you have Smash Bros? 04:00 brb 04:00 lunch 04:00 k 04:00 Spaghetti for lunch 04:00 since May 11 = My birthday 04:00 Oh. 04:00 today 04:00 is may 11 04:01 Happy birthday, then. 04:01 ty 04:08 back @FPF 04:08 Shulk is too awesome 04:08 I can't beat Shulks ._. 04:09 you have Smash bros? 04:09 yup. 04:09 Nice 04:09 I'm a Wii-Fit Trainer user. 04:09 Whats your Friend Code? 04:10 hmm 04:10 To see your friend code 04:10 in the home menu 04:10 tap on that smiling orange box 04:10 @FPF 04:11 Checking... 04:11 Mine is 2637-9311-5016 04:13 test 04:09 I'm a Wii-Fit Trainer user. 04:09 Whats your Friend Code? 04:10 hmm 04:10 To see your friend code 04:10 in the home menu 04:10 tap on that smiling orange box 04:10 @FPF 04:11 Checking... 04:11 Mine is 2637-9311-5016 04:13 test 04:14 Is your Smash in the Wii U or the 3DS? 04:15 3DS 04:15 Wait while I update my Smash... 04:15 BRB 04:15 okay 04:15 my mum wants me to eat... again 04:16 ._. 04:19 I can't show my friend code 04:19 It says I need to update my Smash first to play it 04:19 And the E-Shop keeps on saying the access point isn't in range 04:20 :( 04:20 Maybe your wifi updated to a new pass or smrth 04:20 smth 04:20 brb 04:21 I even tried accessing the E-Shop right next to the Wi-Fi pod 04:15 okay 04:15 my mum wants me to eat... again 04:16 ._. 04:19 I can't show my friend code 04:19 It says I need to update my Smash first to play it 04:19 And the E-Shop keeps on saying the access point isn't in range 04:20 :( 04:20 Maybe your wifi updated to a new pass or smrth 04:20 smth 04:20 brb 04:21 I even tried accessing the E-Shop right next to the Wi-Fi pod 04:35 back 04:35 @FPF 04:35 As much as I want to fight you in Smash, I also don't want to. 04:37 ???why 04:37 Shulk 04:37 backslashbackslashbackslash 04:38 Don't worry 04:38 I also main Ness 04:38 pkpowerpkpowerpkpower 04:38 I don't really spam those lol 04:38 I know somebody who does 04:38 I had my sh*t when playing against Lvl. 8 04:39 Oh 04:39 brb 04:40 lunch 04:40 ok 04:40 and it's fish. 04:40 oh 04:40 fried?\ 04:40 Tis better fried 04:40 ffffrrrriiieeddd 04:40 yessssssssss 04:53 hi 04:54 is there a fake walrus king? 04:59 k 04:59 u back 04:59 @DPD 04:59 FPF* 05:01 FPF u back? 04:59 k 04:59 u back 04:59 @DPD 04:59 FPF* 05:01 FPF u back? 2015 05 11